Satin and Lace
by Londoncalling89
Summary: Mrs. hughes and Mrs. Patmore have a conversation regarding an upcoming wedding night.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I'm still recovering from eye surgery that left me blind for several weeks so if I've messed anything up please let me know as its really not hard to get spelling mistakes past these silly eyes. As per usual I don't own anything.**

"Are you alright Mrs. Patmore?" Mrs. Hughes asked as she handed her friend a cup of tea, much needed by both women at the end of what had turned into a very busy and long day.

"Yes, I'm fine. These old bones just giving me more trouble than they ever used to." She said, sipping her tea.

"I can sympathize with that. I hate to say it but I wish Lady Mary would settle down again soon. Its so much easier running this house without a herd of suitors showing up at a moments notice all the time. Its like watching sharks circle their prey."

"Of course the sharks don't usually expect the prey to feed and house them!" Mrs. Patmore said with a giggle.

Mrs. Hughes indulged in a bit of laughter as well. It felt nice to be light for a bit, between running the house and planning her wedding it seemed she had little time to relax.

The two women sat in silence, sipping their tea and enjoying the calm.

Finally though Mrs. Patmore began to wiggle in her seat a bit. After receiving a curious glace from Mrs. Hughes over her cup Mrs. Patmore decided to break the silence.

"I was wondering though, how wedding planning was going?" She asked tentatively.

"Well enough. Anna is finishing the dress, the flowers are ordered, the food for the wedding breakfast has been ordered. I think now there is little more to do but show up to the church on time."

"Well it sounds as though there is still one thing to deal with." Mrs. Patmore said slowly.

"What on earth could that be?" Mrs. Hughes asked, mentally going through her wedding list again.

"I suppose, its more in regards to after the wedding." She said, hoping her friend would understand her meaning.

"After the wedding? You mean the honeymoon? We've already booked our hotel in Brighton for three nights, I only need to convince Mr. Carson to take the earlier train."

"That's not exactly what I was talking about." Mrs. Patmore said feeling very uncomfortable now.

"Mrs. Patmore, I'm far too tired to go on a wild goose chase for whatever is on your mind." Mrs. Hughes said, trying not to lose her patience with her good friend.

"I meant a nightgown for your wedding night."

"What?!"Mrs. Hughes asked horrified.

"Well…I was just thinking about when the young ladies got married, well they had special nightgowns made and I just thought…perhaps its something you might consider."

"I hadn't really thought about it, I just figured I'd wear my normal nightdress. I just bought it last year."

"Yes and its very nice however, its not what anyone would call…oh bugger…alluring towards the opposite sex, is it?"

"I can hardly believe we are having this conversation." Mrs. Hughes said hiding her face in her hands, hoping to keep her friend from seeing her blush.

"Yes well, it certainly wasn't something I ever thought we would be discussing but here we are. The wedding dress is all fine and grand, everyone gets to see that but just…just make sure that you don't forget to look your best for him too. Doubt anything takes the steam out of a marriage then a plain old cotton night dress that covers you from your neck to your ankles."

"Mrs. Patmore, I really think-"

"I mean think about it, ol' Charlie boy has been sniffing around your skirts for years. He ought to have a bit of a reward on the happiest night of his life."

"Oh God Mrs. Patmore. And whose to say our marriage will even be…of that nature?" Mrs. Hughes said, finally letting her worries be spoken.

"Well you aren't dead!" Mrs. Patmore said raising her voice.

"Keep your voice down!" Mrs. Hughes said quickly.

"Do you think that Mr. Carson might not be interested in…more traditional aspects of marriage?" Mrs. Patmore said gently, noticing her friends discomfort.

"A bit I suppose. Its not something we have ever discussed. I wouldn't even know how to begin such a conversation. He'd likely die of embarrassment."

"Tosh! He's probably worrying about the same thing!"

"You really think?"

"Of course! He's completely in love with you, no doubt he's worrying himself sick wondering if you want the same things from your marriage as he wants. And of course he'd never do anything you didn't want. Perhaps…perhaps-"

"Perhaps what!?" Mrs. Hughes said sitting on the edge of her chair now.

"Perhaps there is a way to tell him what you want or maybe don't want without even having to talk about it."

"That would be nice." Mrs. Hughes said sitting back a bit in her chair, trying to regain her lost composure. "But how?"

"Simple enough if you wear your current night dress…well…I'd say that sends a pretty clear message that you aren't interested in…you know. But if you go and buy one special for the night and all that well…I suppose that would be a pretty clear sign for Mr. Carson what you are expecting."

"That might…that would work I think." Mrs. Hughes said.

"Now you've only got to decide…what it is you want." Mrs. Patmore said reluctantly, expecting the conversation to drop now.

"I suppose so. If…I mean…I don't know if I'd even know what to buy." Mrs. Hughes said getting incredibly flustered again.

"Anything with satin and lace and a bit of skin I'd imagine."

"Oh God! I'd be humiliated going into a store and buying something like that for myself…at my age…can you even imagine? Here in the village where everyone knows…oh God Mrs. Patmore! Everyone would know! Every shop girl and wagging tongue in Downton Village would know."

"You probably couldn't get anything like that in the village, you'd have to go to Ripon."

"Then everyone in Ripon and Downton would know! Mr. Carson would die of embarrassment and I think I'd probably join him!" Mrs. Hughes said hysteria in her voice.

"We could go to York then." Mrs. Patmore offered.

"We?" Mrs. Hughes asked.

"If you wanted company that is. If you want to go alone of course you can but I just figured tha-"

"I'd love it if you came with me. I doubt I'd have the courage to do it without you." Mrs. Hughes said, finally beginning to calm down.

"Well we certainly wouldn't want Mr. Carson to suffer just because you're a bit nervous."

At that they both heard a strange noise come from the other side of the door.

"What in heavens…" Mrs. Patmore said as Mrs. Hughes set down her teacup and walked quickly over to the door.

Throwing open the door Mrs. Hughes was shocked to discover Mr. Carson on the other side of her previously closed door.

"Oh good God!" Mr. Carson muttered his face completely red as he starred at his fiancé.

"Mr. Carson!" Mrs. Hughes yelled covering her, what she could only assume was very red, face.

With that Mr. Carson turned and hurried down the hallway and locked himself in his pantry.

After pausing in the doorway Mrs. Hughes slowly turned back to face Mrs. Patmore. Locking eyes both women burst into hysterical laughter.

"Well," Mrs. Patmore began to say between chuckles "I guess he's figured it out now!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A big thank you to all of you and all the wonderful reviews. I hadn't intended to continue this piece but after all the wonderful feedback I couldn't help it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the last. Not sure yet if this piece will continue. Enjoy and of course please review if you've the time or the inclination.**

Mrs. Patmore was suddenly rather concerned by her good friend. They had walked from the house to the train station with quick steps and idle chatter. As the train moved on and on Mrs. Hughes became rather animated in her story telling of Mr. Carson's proposal as Mrs. Patmore chuckled loudly enough to draw the attention of the other occupants of the train. However as they left the train and began walking towards their intended destination Mrs. Hughes steps slowed significantly and their chatter stopped.

"Mrs. Patmore…" Mrs. Hughes began, stopping completely in the middle of the street..

"Mrs. Hughes, not getting cold feet now are you?" She said with a laugh, hoping to bring a smile to Mrs. Hughes face.

However her friends head only dropped to look at the ground as she softly said, "I think this was a bad idea." And with that she turned around and began walking quickly back towards the train station.

"Wait! Mrs. Hughes wait!" Mrs. Patmore called hurrying after her.

"This was a terrible mistake, I'm sorry Mrs. Patmore." Mrs. Hughes called as she continued walking.

Moving quicker than she would if the house was on fire she jumped in front of Mrs. Hughes and grabbed her by the arms stopping her in her tracks.

"Mrs. Hughes I was just making a joke."

"The joke I'm afraid is me. This is completely ridiculous! I cant go into one of those stores and buy some…you know what."

"Of course you can. I imagine women much older than yourself do all the time. There is nothing to be ashamed about, we will just go in, find something nice, purchase the item and leave just as quickly as we came. It will be easy."

"Ten minutes," Mrs. Hughes said with a serious look on her face. "Just ten minutes, if we haven't found anything by then we will just leave and Mr. Carson will have to do without."

At that Mrs. Patmore began to giggle and after a moment Mrs. Hughes considered what she had just said and began to giggle as well.

"All right," Mrs. Hughes finally said, still trying to suppress her giggles, "the sooner begun the sooner done."

And with that she turned and walked confidently towards the store Mrs. Patmore, red faced following behind her.

The determination Mrs. Hughes had gather outside the store quickly disappeared once she was inside it.

"Hello ladies." A young salesgirl said as they entered. Mrs. Hughes looked the girl up and down and to her horror realized the young thing couldn't have been older than seventeen. Her cheeks flushed; did this poor girl even know what sort of intimacies the products she sold were supposed to be in aid of?

"Good morning." Mrs. Patmore said, wondering how on earth such a young thing would be able to put Mrs. Hughes at ease.

"Is there something I can help you ladies find?" The salesgirl asked, a cheerful smile on her face.

"No thank you-" Mrs. Hughes began only to be cut off quickly by Mrs. Patmore.

"Yes actually we're looking for a nightgown for a special occasion.."

"What is the occasion?" the girl asked innocently.

"Its my friend here's wedding." Mrs. Patmore said.

"Anniversary, it's my wedding anniversary and we are going on a trip and I'd like something special." Mrs. Hughes chimed in quickly. Horrified at the idea that the girl might think she was a blushing bride instead of a long time spouse.

"Lovely. And what sort of nightgown did you have in mind?"

"I'm really not sure." Mrs. Hughes replied.

"Do you know what kind of material you would like, that can help narrow things down a bit."

"She was thinking something with satin and lace." Mrs. Patmore said.

"Wonderful! Well all those types of gowns are over here." The salesgirl said showing the two women to a corner in the back of the store. Mrs. Hughes began to flush furiously when she looked around and saw only short gowns with no sleeves.

"Did you have a particular color in mind?" The young girl asked not noticing the blush on her clients face.

"How about red? Ol' Charlie boy would-"

"Have a heart attack which is not the intended goal Mrs. Patmore." Mrs. Hughes said quickly. "What colors do the gowns with sleeves come in? Long sleeves particularly." she asked, hoping that those gowns were hiding somewhere she couldn't see.

"I'm afraid gowns of satin and lace don't come with sleeves. Really the only gowns these days in that manor are cotton ones that go down to the floor. I'd be happy to show you where those are." She offered.

"Yes, that might be best." Mrs. Hughes said.

"Wait…um, miss could you give us a moment please?" Mrs. Patmore asked.

The salesgirl nodded and made her way to the front of the store.

"Mrs. Patmore there is no way on Gods green earth I could wear something like this!" Mrs. Hughes said pointing towards the gowns surrounding them.

"Yes you can! Mrs. Hughes you are a very attractive woman who after many, many years of waiting is marrying a man who is madly in love with you. Back at the house you thought this was a brilliant idea, I hardly see what has changed now we are here."

"What has changed is that before it was just an idea. And now, standing here its all a reality and its too much. Mrs. Patmore these gowns don't even cover your knees! And my arms, my flabby arms will be on display. I couldn't possibly."

"I hate to mention this," Mrs. Patmore began, "But the idea behind the gown is to encourage your soon to be husband that you want to be intimate with him."

"Shh, keep your voice down!" Mrs. Hughes whispered to her friend.

"Sorry, but the point remains. Mr. Carson is to be your husband, in every sense of the word. Now I haven't been married before but it seems to be that at some point in your marriage, if its to be a happy one, he might see your bare arms, and your knees are various other parts that this gown would be hiding."

"I suppose that is true." Mrs. Hughes conceded.

"Do you love Mr. Carson?"

"Of course I do!"

"And you know he would appreciate seeing you in such a gown, yes?"

"Yes."

"And you've every intention of being his wife in earnest and not just name, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then pick a color."

There was a long silence before Mrs. Hughes finally replied.

"Lavender." She said letting out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

"Good choice. Now we will go ask the sales girl to get us one of these gowns in lavender. We will ask her to put it in a non-descript box so that Mr. Carson wont know where we have been. We will then go over to that tea shop across the road and have ourselves a much deserved lunch then we will return to the house and everything will be fine."

"What would I do without you Mrs. Patmore?" Mrs. Hughes said, a huge smile gracing her face, the redness in her cheeks finally easing.

"Well you'd be celibate for the rest of time for one." Mrs. Patmore said turning and making her way to the salesgirl.

"Good lord above." Mrs. Hughes said under her breath as she followed behind her dear friend.


End file.
